


Futbal

by caity_ski



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 19:33:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13508310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caity_ski/pseuds/caity_ski
Summary: A game of soccer in Tavros' back yard turns dirty, and not just because of the mud or Tavros' cheating





	Futbal

Soccer was hard. Too hard. That’s what one Gamzee Makara decided as he stared up at the sky after going in to kick the ball and having one foot follow the other leaving him on his back. The pain coupled with the sound of Tavros’ wheezing laughter strengthened his decision to never try any sport ever again.

“I give up Tav, this just ain’t any sort a thing I got the coordination for.” He lamented. The other boy’s laughter subsided and a tan hand was offered to help pull Gamzee back onto his feet. Long pale fingers curled around brown ones. “I don’t think you should be selling yourself short, as you’ve never tried this before today.” Came Tavros’ reply, once Gamzee was back to standing on his feet. The mohawked Latino placed his hands on the other’s shoulders; he repositioned the Capricorn in front of the ball, and took the spot just behind him. 

“You just have to focus more on where it needs to go and how to move. You’re putting too much energy on power and not technique.” The warm breath of Tavros flitted across Gamzee’s ear and a shiver shot down his spine. It wasn’t easy to pay attention to the words as he felt the other boy’s body pressing flush against his back. His breathing picked up as his boyfriend’s fingers creeped towards the front of his thighs. “You’re trying to move it towards the goal quickly, not power shoot it through the netting.” Came the whispered voice as lips skimmed the skin of Gamzee’s neck. The curly haired teen swallowed and nodded, trying to stay focused on the words, but finding the distraction of hands to be overwhelming. The tips of Tavros’ fingers pressed into the skin, almost kneading the flesh beneath.

Not wanting his growing erection to become too obvious, in the loose shorts, Gamzee tried to move his hips back slightly. The only thing he achieved in doing so was pressing his ass against Tavros’ crotch. “Are you alright Gamz?” Questioned Tavros, and fuck it if Gamzee couldn’t hear the smirk in his voice. “You seem a little distracted,” Tavros ground his hips against Gamzee’s backside, pulling a shuddering breath from the other. Gamzee tried to respond, but his mouth felt dry and all he could muster was a nod and a rasped out ‘I’m fine’. “Remember what I said about focusing? If you aren’t paying attention someone just might, take the ball from you.”

The next few seconds sped by in a blur as Tavros’ hands squeezed Gamzee’s thighs; his body moved out from behind Gamzee’s, one of his prosthetic legs hooked around the Capricorn’s ankle while the other one swung forwards to used the ball as a pivot point for Tavros as he spun and tripped Gamzee onto his back once again. Nothing but shock registered in Gamzee’s mind, he even questioned the authenticity of what had just transpired for a moment. He was slow to sit up, eyes zeroing in on his boyfriend for only a second before he leapt to his feet and tackled the hysterical teen to the ground.

Tavros’ laughs continued to ring out even as he hit the mud and Gamzee couldn’t keep from joining in. He had been gotten good and Tavros should enjoy his victory, though Gamzee was sure there was a way for Tav to get even more from it, after all there was still the matter of unfair play which needed to be settled, sooner rather than later.

Gamzee lowered his head, curls falling in front of his eyes as his teeth scraped lightly along Tavros’ neck. The other boy’s laughter hiccupped part way through into a moan once lips melded to flesh for a hard suck. “You play so dirty little Tavvy, make a motherfucker not even up and sure what to do with himself.” Gamzee’s warm breath danced across Tavros’ skin eliciting a shallow buck of hips from the boy beneath him. 

“What is it you want to be doing with yourself?” Tavros asked propping himself up enough to nip at Gamzee’s ear while delivering another thrust to rub forming erections together. A gurgled moan crawled out of Gamzee’s throat as he moved against Tavros, trying to get more friction between them. If there was ever a time Tavros was thankful for the farm that was miles away from other houses and his family’s chaotic schedule, this was it. 

Tavros pulled Gamzee’s face down for a forceful kiss, and used it as a distraction to flip their positions. His teeth tugged at Gamzee’s lower lip as his thighs tightened around Gamzee’s hips, rutting against him. Any answer that was going to be formed by the blonde teen was lost in his panting. Tavros pulled his lips an inch away, smirking while watching Gamzee’s mouth pitifully try to follow and close the distance again. “I didn’t actually hear you saying you wanted to be doing anything.”

Gamzee let out a curse and tried to buck upwards. “Shit, I want you Tavvy; please just…fuck come on baby.” He pleaded grabbing the back of Tavros’ head to pull him in for another lip lock. The other boy let himself be tugged forward, changing his trajectory as he went and his mouth making contact with Gamzee’s throat. His lips moved southward, pausing at random intervals to give a nip or lick to the most sensitive areas. His fingers wriggled under Gamzee’s shirt, trailing lightly up his sides and pulling a shiver from the body below. His hands pushed up the loose fitting t-shirt to allow his mouth better access to the skin he was craving.

His tongue lapped at a nipple before carefully rolling the nub between his teeth, Gamzee groaned and bucked, begging for Tavros to keep going, and the Taurus was more than happy to oblige. His bites marred the tender skin while he moved farther down, sucking hard where the trail of dark hair met pants to leave a solid mark. “You’re already so hard Gamz.” Tavros teased taking the elastic band of the athletic shorts and letting them snap back against the pale skin. Gamzee yelped and whimpered. “Then why do you wanna be leavin a brother hanging man?” He whined. 

Tavros chuckled and mouthed at the clothed bulge enjoying the deep ragged breaths of his boyfriend. Slowly he peeled the fabric back releasing Gamzee’s erection to the air and licking at the bit of pre-cum that had begun to leak out. Gamzee moaned and bucked upwards whispering heated words of need. Tavros placed his hands on Gamzee’s hip to keep him still as he took the cock into his mouth. 

Gamzee groaned out Tavros’ name loudly relishing in the moist warmth that surrounded him. And then Tavros began to bob his head, and maneuvered one of his hands to pump what couldn’t fit into his mouth. Praises were falling from Gamzee’s mouth like a prayer as Tavros sucked hard on the head of his cock. The slit was being teased by Tavros’ tongue while his balls were being massaged by the hand not restraining Gamzee from bucking upwards. Gamzee’s head fell back as pants and moans wormed their way from his throat. He was embarrassingly close already and just as he was about to tell Tavros as much the crunch of dirt made them freeze.

“Holy fuck, uh…hey guys, wow…could you maybe not be doing that shit out here where anyone can see?” Both boys jolted apart and stared wide eyed at Tavros’ older brother Rufioh who seemed to be fighting a smirk and dark blush. Gamzee’s hands scrambled to pull up his pants while yelling out a ‘yeah sure thing motherfucker.’ Tavros blanched and buried his face in his hands, face aflame and nodded. “Uh, yeah sorry…fuck sorry Ruf.” He muttered. The older boy shrugged and walked into the house.

“I can’t believe that just happened.” Tavros muttered his shame filtering from his face into a series of awkward chuckles. Gamzee joined in after a moment and pulled Tavros into a tight hug; their laughter mingled together as their limbs twined. “C’mon my best beloved, let’s get ourselves on inside and into the shower before big bad Rufioh has to come back out.” Tavros’ laughter was dwindling and he nodded, wiping away a stray tear and standing up. 

He offered his hands to Gamzee who gave him a suspicious look. Tavros swore he wasn’t going to push him down again and helped the boy to his feet. Gamzee’s arm wrapped around Tavros’ waist and peppered his face and neck with kisses as they entered the house and climbed the stairs to Tavros’ bathroom. And after that they could try soccer again, because maybe it wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
